Live Your Own Adventure
by PWNAGENINJA
Summary: Step into a new world, full of action-packed adventures, legends of heroes and stories of fame and fortune. Live the life you've always dreamed of and be brave, strong and lethal as you step into a war torn land fighting for your life. Choose your own path and live your own adventure.
1. Let the games begin

_**Hello everyone! This is a story that I've been working on for the longest time. A few of you may have gotten a preview of it a few months ago (many months ago, let's be honest :/) anyways. It's finally done! :D I hope you enjoy it and my other stories are also in progress and I've got the chapters starting to fall into place :) **_

_**Oh one last thing, I have a tumblr page that I don't really use but I could start using if you guys would be interested in reaching out to me more. I love talking to you guys and I'm truly sorry if I haven't responded to your pm or review yet. I've been annoyingly busy :/ Summer School sucks. **_

_**ANyhoos, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Loading…" came the monotone voice of the lady in the game. Misaki had just put on the helmet and had inserted the game chip data into the slot. She was currently lying on her bed waiting for the game to start. She watched the blank screen for a few seconds more before her conscious was sucked into another world.

Misaki heard the rocking of a wagon on a bumpy road. She could smell the fresh earth and a pungent smell of unwashed bodies which was very faint but still there. Behind her lids she could see pale light alerting her of a drab grey sky.

When she opened her eyes she found herself sitting in a wagon with her hands bound behind her. The person across from her spoke to her "So you're awake huh? Glad you could join us in the realm of the living."

The man who had spoken had shoulder length shaggy blonde hair with a gaunt and rough face. He had scars lining his cheeks and from what could be seen of his forearms. He was wearing a blue and grey cuirass with black pants underneath and a pair of heavy duty boots.

He spoke again explaining why she was here "You were caught crossing the border by an Imperial ambush. Too bad you chose this time to try and escape."

She felt someone shuffling beside her and she turned to see a thin man with brown skin a pointed face and elfish ears. On his head he had thin hair which was spiked up in the front. She turned to face him and was able to hear him muttering under his breath. "This is so stupid. It's the fault of those damn Stormcloaks. Stealing a horse would not have got me caught and bound like this in the good old days. If it weren't for them and the damn rebellion I would have been halfway across Hammerfell by now!"

Misaki noted the thick rags that he wore which consisted of a tunic and a pair of rough trousers. They looked like they used to be a sack for potatoes before being turned into clothes.

Just then the carriage bumped into a large rock and Misaki lurched sideways and felt the scratchy material rub painfully against her leg. Her outfit was similar to the one that the man wore, made from a used potato sack for the tunic and rough trousers and thin boots that didn't seem like they would do any good on the rough terrain.

"Quit your whining" the man with the blonde hair said "A Nord's last thoughts should be of his home. Where are you from horse thief?"

"I… I'm from Rorikstead" he stammered. The blonde nodded his head.

"Who's that?" Misaki asked taking note of another man sitting beside the blonde one. This man was bound and gagged and he was leaning away from the rest of them. He was wearing a thick black cloak over his own cuirass and black trousers and boots. But unlike the rest, his clothes screamed quality and looked a lot more comfortable and warm than her potato sack.

"This here, this is Ulfric Stormcloak. The true high king!" the blonde man proclaimed. The imperial soldier on the cart snorted.

"Ulfric Stormcloak!" exclaimed the horse thief in panic "But… but if he's here… then where are they taking us?" he whipped his head towards the imperial soldier "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?" he yelled in panic.

"Be quiet!" the guard yelled. "We're almost there anyways so you'll find out soon enough!"

The horse thief shut up, but he kept fiddling around trying to get a glimpse of where they were headed. Misaki swivelled her head looking around at the landscape.

Now that she was awake everything looked much clearer. It was late afternoon, entering into the evening and there were large gray clouds dotting the horizon. There was a slight breeze that smelt of a storm coming. She just prayed they would arrive wherever it was before she was stuck in it.

The quartet remained silent for the rest of the ride which thankfully didn't last more than an hour. It allowed Misaki to take in where she was and try and keep an eye out for major landscapes if she had the chance to escape and had to run away.

Soon enough the bumpy rough road smoothed out into a paved cobbled pathway which was much better for the pounding in her head. They were approaching a town and it was fairly small from what she could tell. The large wooden gates were opened for them and their wagon trailed into the town.

There were soldiers lining the streets all in standard Imperial uniform with the steel Imperial cuirass, steel helmet, steel cuffed boots, and a steel sword hanging off a belt on their waists. There were archers dressed similarly but with leather Imperial cuirass and leather boots rather than steel and a quiver of arrows alongside the standard Imperial bow hanging on their backs.

As they stumbled through the town Misaki could see the faces of curious civilians peeking through doors and some even standing on their porches watching as carts of prisoners trailed through their town.

Some were yelling profanities at the Stormcloak prisoners, while others glared at the soldiers around their little town. As they reached the other end of the town she could see the carts in front of hers to let the prisoners off. They moved out of the way as her cart came forward and stopped in the same place.

"All prisoners get off the cart and step forward to register your names" came a loud and commanding voice. It came from an Imperial woman dressed in Imperial Captain's armour which consisted of mainly steel plates.

"Imperials and their damn lists" muttered the blonde man. He jumped off the cart after Ulfric and the horse thief. Misaki jumped off after them and watched them step up as their names were called. After they were checked off they headed to where the rest of the prisoners were standing near the chopping block. She stared curiously at the stone slab with a semi-sphere cut out at the top where the prisoner would lay his head.

"You, prisoner! Step forward and tell us your name!" barked the Imperial captain. Misaki was pushed forward by the soldier behind her and she stumbled to a stop in front of the female captain and a man with a clipboard.

"Easy there prisoner" came the gentle voice of the man. "Now who are you…" he mused as he scanned his list. "Hmm, captain, it seems that the prisoner is not on my list" he said looking questioningly at the captain to his left.

"Doesn't matter, taker her name down then" she ordered.

"Ok then, who are you prisoner?" asked the man with the clipboard. Misaki felt a weird sensation before she was seemingly outside her body and looking at herself. This was where she could customize her looks and her race. Thankfully this game had an option to keep her own features if she so chose it, which is what she did. There was a notice that she could change her image once she started playing online but for now this was fine.

She quickly skimmed through all the races, there was High Elf, Argonian, Wood Elf, Breton, Dark Elf, Imperial, Khajit, Nord (natives of the province of Skyrim), and Redguards. Each race had special skills that set them apart and each was from a different province of Tamriel. She knew that she wanted to use the sword and possible a bow or magic for long range attacks. She noted that High Elf's were best for mages, Wood Elf's for rogue and Orc's for weapons.

After a few moments of looking through all the stats, she finally decided on Redguards, natives of Hammerfell. Redguards were best at one-handed attacks and had higher than the basic for archery and destruction magic. It was perfect for her style of fighting.

When her selection was made she was zoomed back into herself and she could see the Captain and the man beside her. "Alright then, step towards the block prisoner" the man directed "Oh, and I'm sorry you were caught during this time" he said sympathetically.

Before she could step forward she heard the horse thief yell out in frustration and he began to run out from where they came. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" he yelled as he ran past the guards and the other prisoners. Sadly his escape was cut short with a swift shot from the archers. Misaki looked away as she watched him fall painfully, dead before he hit the ground.

She bit her lip as she was pushed forward roughly by another guard. Even though she had barley known him, she was sad to see the horse thief lying prone on the ground. Only now were the guards coming forward to move his body.

"First prisoner step forward!" the female captain yelled gaining everyone's attention. The prisoners stared at each other and the captain yelled louder this time "Step forward!"

A dark haired Nord rolled his eyes and stepped forward stopping her from continuing. "Fine, fine, just shut up already."

A priestess of Arkay stepped forward to begin the final rites. "With the blessing of the eight divines, I…"

"Oh let's get this over with!" he grumbled and stepped down and bent over the stone block. The executioner, a large man with a black hood over his face kicked the man down further to align his head with the block. He raised the halberd up high and before Misaki could breathe in the halberd came smashing down beheading the first Stormcloak soldier.

Misaki bit the inside of her mouth to keep from crying out. The dead man's body collapsed sideways and a pair of guards stepped forward to move him out of the way.

"Who's next?" barked out the captain. A few prisoners looked sadly at one another before working up the courage to step forward. Misaki swallowed loudly before forcing herself to take a foot forward. She could see the blonde man look at her in horror and he shook his head at her. She wasn't even a soldier, he mouthed to her, but she ignored him and moved her other foot ahead of the first.

The prisoners began to step aside for her, they watched her pass them and they lowered their heads in respect for her bravery. Even the Imperial guards watched her with respect in their eyes and many of them nodded to her. She smiled faintly as she walked ahead with her head held up high.

She glared at the female Captain who looked down contemptuously at Misaki. Misaki turned to face the stone block and she bent her knees to step down. Her head was now hanging over the top and she felt the foot of the executioner push down at her back and she fell forward against the block.

Her neck now rested against the rough stone. She could smell the blood that had been shed on this block from many prisoners before. She blinked a few times looking to the side where a tall tower stood behind the executioner. She breathed in deeply as the executioner lifted up the halberd once again.

Misaki swallowed and listened as the blade was about to fall.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed that. If you've got time let me know what you think and if you'd all be interested in the continuation or the tumblr page. (I'm not asking for reviews, only if you guys might be interested) **_

**_Peace out_**

**_PWNAGENINJA_**


	2. Escape

_**Wow, I'm such a loser, I've had this done for so long and only now decided to update it. damn its been a year since i published it D: that's horrible... so yes to those who got it. The game is in fact SKYRIM my absolute favourite game of alllll time :D I've got the next few chaps for this fic done since i hadn't updated them in a really long time. So I'll try and pump those out faster. Otherwise. Thanks for the support and the reviews. Hopefully I can keep this up and finish the story :)**_

_**ENjoy! **_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Who's next?" barked out the captain. A few prisoners looked sadly at one another before working up the courage to step forward. Misaki swallowed loudly before forcing herself to take a foot forward. She could see the blonde man look at her in horror and he shook his head at her. She wasn't even a soldier, he mouthed to her, but she ignored him and moved her other foot ahead of the first.

The prisoners began to step aside for her, they watched her pass them and they lowered their heads in respect for her bravery. Even the Imperial guards watched her with respect in their eyes and many of them nodded to her. She smiled faintly as she walked ahead with her head held up high.

She glared at the female Captain who looked down contemptuously at Misaki. Misaki turned to face the stone block and she bent her knees to step down. Her head was now hanging over the top and she felt the foot of the executioner push down at her back and she fell forward against the block.

Her neck now rested against the rough stone. She could smell the blood that had been shed on this block from many prisoners before. She blinked a few times looking to the side where a tall tower stood behind the executioner. She breathed in deeply as the executioner lifted up the halberd once again.

Misaki swallowed and listened as the blade was about to fall.

_**End Flashback**_

The executioner paused as a distant roar was heard and Misaki's heart jolted for a second in surprise. Everyone paused for a moment before they turned their attentions back to Misaki.

"Ignore it!" the captain yelled "Get back to your job!"

The executioner turned his head back down towards Misaki and his arms straightened out again raising the halberd high above his head. But this time the loud roar was heard again and the ground shook suddenly tilting her view so she could see that something enormous had landed on the tower in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see the scaly snout of a lizard-like animal.

"Dragon" she breathed out in awe. The executioner behind her had fallen to the ground his halberd lying near Misaki's foot. Before she could so much as move she heard the dragon say something from an ancient language before roaring out fire onto the homes behind her. People began to scream and run in every direction.

Misaki knew that if she didn't take this chance she wouldn't make it out alive. She crouched onto the balls of her feet and quickly cut the rope that was binding her hands together on the halberd. She stood up and took a quick look around and noticed that at the tower across the empty area where they had stood was another tower from which the blonde man stood gesturing to her to join him. She glanced around noting that none of the archers were at their posts, all choosing to save their lives had run away. She took a deep breath of the now smoke filled air after the consecutive fire blasts from the dragon before taking off running to the tower.

She arrived within a few moments and entered the tower while taking large gulps of air to try and clear her lungs. Her breaths were punctuated with short bouts of coughs. Behind her she heard the blonde man slap the door shut and he came to stand beside her, slapping her back to help her clear her throat.

When she was able to breathe without coughing she stood up and noted the other person in the room, it was Ulfric Stormcloak.

Suddenly the tower shook and there was a roar from right outside the tower. Misaki looked up to the top of the first staircase to see fire seeping through and the stone crumbling away to reveal the snout of the large dragon she had seen before. It roared fire in once more before taking off looking for other targets. The blonde man began to run forward and beckoned for Misaki to follow him. The trio reached the hole in the tower and looked down to see a house beside it. There was a hole in the roof, through which Ulfric and then the blonde man jumped through.

Misaki was about to follow after them when a roar made her look up and jump aside in time to avoid the breath of fire that shot into the tower. It continued for a few seconds before the dragon once again turned away to circle the town. Misaki took this as her chance to lean out and jump into the house.

She landed heavily onto the floor boards and before she could gain her bearings fell through the now charred floor onto the main level. She landed painfully on her side feeling a splinter claw into her left calf. She moaned and pushed herself up. She sat up and examined her now bleeding leg. She ripped out a piece of cloth from her rough trousers and yanked the splinter out before wrapping it around the wound. Strangely the wound was already starting to heal and her health was going back to normal. Before moving again she accessed her health bar noting the health increasing slowly and sighed in relief.

Misaki stood up and ran to the front of the house where the door was supposed to be and saw a young child being picked up by his father as they ran outside the city to find safety. The man with the clip board was covering for them with his sword and shield out.

He turned to see her and called out "Follow me lass, I'll lead you to safety." Misaki ran after the man as he moved forward. She lost her sense of direction as they ducked around burnt houses and hid under porches to avoid the dragon. The two of them reached a courtyard leading to a longhouse. The building looked like it could have been the main centre of the city, maybe for a mayor or something. At the courtyard the man with the clip board ran ahead and she noticed him snarling at the blond man.

"Ralof you snivelling Stormcloak!" he growled out before running into one of the two doors of the large building.

"Follow me lass!" Ralof called heading into the other door. At this point a mission notification showed up on Misaki's screen letting her know of the choice she could make. She could either follow Ralof or the man with the clipboard. She took a deep breath before stepping in behind Ralof.

She stepped up to the door and it opened and a black loading screen appeared. As it disappeared she found herself looking into a small circular room. In front of her was Ralof walking towards the table at the end of the room. There was the body of a dead Stormcloak soldier and as she neared him, she noted a pained expression on Ralof's face.

"Ahh he was a good man…" He turned to look at her for a moment before turning to gesture at the dead body. "Now that he's gone, his armour will do him no good. I suggest you take it and make use of it. That potato sack will do no good in defending you against the Imperial's attack.

Misaki bent down and scanned the man's inventory and took out the Stormcloak cuirass, rough leather boots, a steel war-axe, and an iron dagger. She placed her own rough spun trousers, tunic and rough boots back into his inventory. When she stood up again she had equipped all the armour on herself. She felt the heavy but sturdy weight of the armour on her body and unsheathed the axe from her waist and took a few swings to adjust to it. As a Redguard, her one-handed skill started out higher so she felt very comfortable with the weapon in her hand and was able to swing it quickly in slashes in the air. She also pulled out the dagger and adjusted her grip on it in her left hand such that the blade was angled to the outer part of her hand rather than the inner side.

"This door is locked" Ralof called to her and she sheathed her weapons before turning to look at him. "Let me try the other side" he said as he crossed the room to the iron door with bars across it. To his dismay this one was closed as well.

Before they could do anything though, they heard voices coming from the door they were standing at. Ralof gestured for her to crouch down on the other side of the door to catch whoever was coming from the other side.

The voices got louder and Misaki recognized the voice of the female captain who was earlier commandeering the execution.

"Get that door open!" she yelled at the soldiers ahead of her. As the door opened Misaki took a deep breath before pouncing on to the attack. She swung her battle axe in swift diagonal arcs and a few side swipes. Thankfully the armour she was wearing kept her somewhat protected her since she hadn't gotten used to movement with the armour on.

The Captain fell at her feet and Misaki breathed in deeply, panting slightly at the exertion. It seemed she would have to upgrade her stamina eventually so she could wield the swords better.

She looked up to see Ralof fighting the other two soldiers and she rushed forward to help him. As he took down one, she slashed down on the other from behind, crippling him due to his already low health.

"Grab the key lass, let's get out of here and find the others."

Misaki nodded and turned to search the Captain. She found the keys but decided to also take the armour. It was heavier but would be able to handle hits better till she became stronger. She also snagged a the steel swords and dropped the battle axe. From the other two soldiers she grabbed a simple long bow and a quiver of arrows. These she slung across her back.

Once she was ready she headed to Ralof who was waiting at the other end of the room gesturing to the closed door. Misaki used the key and it slid open smoothly.

"Alright, let's go and find the others" Ralof said while leading the way down the hallway. Ahead there was a right turn and at the junction there was a door. Just as she and Ralof were about to take a step into the hallway ahead there was the loud roar of the dragon and the ground began to shake and crumble.

"Get back lass!" Ralof yelled. Just in time too as huge pieces of the structure fall down. Misaki looked up to see a huge piece of the ceiling fall towards her. She caught a glimpse of gaping jaws through the cracks breathing out more fire.

She stumbled backwards hoping beyond hope that she made it. Her vision clouded as she tripped and began to fall slowly backwards.

* * *

_**Hahah don't you just love cliff hangers? I sure do :p **_

_**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. New one tomorrow :D (I hope) **_

_**Peace out!**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	3. Fight

**_Oh wow, not only did the useless ninja update all the stories yesterday (cept for ATB (At the Beginning) but that's based on songs so its okie) but now updating two days in a row? The world must be coming to an end. Lol I jk, so here's the next chapter, I'll go and finish the TOE chapter I'm working on and then get started on JD so by tonight or tomorrow? (i hope again). _**

_**Anyhoos, Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Once she was ready she headed to Ralof who was waiting at the other end of the room gesturing to the closed door. Misaki used the key and it slid open smoothly.

"Alright, let's go and find the others" Ralof said while leading the way down the hallway. Ahead there was a right turn and at the junction there was a door. Just as she and Ralof were about to take a step into the hallway ahead there was the loud roar of the dragon and the ground began to shake and crumble.

"Get back lass!" Ralof yelled. Just in time too as huge pieces of the structure fall down. Misaki looked up to see a huge piece of the ceiling fall towards her. She caught a glimpse of gaping jaws through the cracks breathing out more fire.

She stumbled backwards hoping beyond hope that she made it. Her vision clouded as she tripped and began to fall slowly backwards

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki fell back against the floor scraping her elbows roughly against the floor as they weren't covered by armour. Thankfully she had avoided the large pieces of debris, though some smaller pieces had scraped her face and her arms.

She coughed up dust as Ralof helped lift her up. "You alright there? That was a close one, that damned dragon almost did us in."

Misaki gained her breath back and stood up straight thanks to Ralof's help. "Thanks" she said to him.

Ralof just smiled and nodded at her in return. "Now let's see where this leads us." He opened the door and stepped in carefully in case there was someone else in there.

Misaki followed behind him but stopped against his back when he paused to the sound of voices. "Get ready to fight" he whispered to Misaki. She pulled out both her swords. The sound of unsheathing swords caught the attention of the few imperial guards in the room and they dropped what they were holding rushing up instead to engage Misaki and Ralof in combat.

Misaki charged forward as Ralof growled viciously and charged forward with his two-handed battle axe. The weapon was large and long with a vicious curved blade at the other end. He lifted it up and brought it down strongly against the small steel sword that the imperial soldier had pulled out. The blow was so strong it caused his enemy to stumble and Ralof took this chance to lift up his axe and rain down another blow on the off balance soldier.

Misaki on the other hand took turns attacking with both swords. The soldier she was facing had a shield and the same steel sword as she did in his hand. Misaki used the sword in her right hand to attack with a straight thrust while spinning her left one around for a lower cut to his leg.

The solider managed to block both attacks, her right thrust by pushing her shield forward and changing the course of her attack, and her left by using the sword in his right hand. Misaki took this chance to kick the man in the chest, sending him off balance, before bringing both her swords across the man's chest. He fell backwards and Misaki turned to face the last man in the room. Before she could get to him Ralof felled him with a critical attack.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, find any potions you can and let's keep moving. I'll be at the end of the room. Now that the fight was taken care of, Misaki was able to look around and notice that this room was more like two connected together with half the wall covered between them and half uncovered to lead to the next room. While Ralof waited for her, Misaki scanned the room searching for items. She picked up anything that had some worth to it, be it food, potions, armour or weapons.

Later she could sell these items at a store to start saving up money. Once she was done her perusal of the room Misaki headed towards Ralof and he pushed the door open and she followed behind.

The two of them continued down the hallway and headed down a flight of stairs. "Hang on, I can hear fighting up ahead" said Ralof as he slowed down and began to creep down the stairs. As he reached the bottom he saw other Stormcloak soldiers fighting against the imperial guards. "FOR SOVANGARDE!" he yelled as he continued into the fray.

Misaki followed suit and jumped into the fight alongside him. Ralof's back was to her as he faced an imperial soldier as she also fought against one. Misaki stared curiously at the soldier as she had no weapons but her hands glowed ominously. She was brought out of her thought when a stinging pain was felt on her arm as the soldier attacked her with an electric shock.

"Argh!" Misaki cried in pain before she lifted her right arm and slashed downwards. Feeling was slowly coming back to her left arm and as before the mage could attack again she lifted her left arm to turn the attack away from her before using her right to slash diagonally across the mages chest. The mage stumbled and Misaki took that as an advantage to jump forward and slash downward across the mages shoulder with her sword bringing the mage down.

The sword had gotten stuck in the mages shoulder and as Misaki pulled it out blood gushed out spraying some over her arms and legs. She made a face as she realized that the game was more realistic than she had given it credit for. Though her health was regenerating from the magic attack she still felt sore where the electricity had hit and it would probably continue to sting until she soothed it in water or drank a potion. She filed that away for later and turned around to see Ralof battling two Imperials and she ran up and blocked one of the soldier's attacks from hitting Ralof. Even though it was a game, Misaki didn't want to attack from the back in the middle of a battle. It just felt wrong.

As the imperial turned to face her instead she blocked his attack from his sword but was then rammed back and off balance by his shield. The soldier took the chance to try and stab at Misaki but she dived to the left and the sword barely grazed off her armour. She stood up and blocked the attack from the war axe with both her swords, one crossed below the other so she had more leverage against the attack. The soldier tried to push her back but due to the positioning of her swords she had no trouble resisting him.

She balanced her weight onto her back leg before leaning back slightly and kicking the soldier in the knee to get him off balance. As he fell back she used her right arm to break his grip on his axe then used her left to thrust deeply into his chest with her sword. Once skewered he gaped at her before collapsing as she pulled her sword out.

Trying not to gag Misaki moved back and noticed that the rest of the Stormcloaks had neutralized their enemies as well. She wondered if it was possible to lower the graphics settings, this gore was a bit much, especially when you played it up close. She'd get make sure to check when she was done with this test of the game. She'd also have to mention it to Usui the head programmer before she went ahead with the fix.

She stored that information in her mind and focussed on the game again. There was a particular sequence she wanted to test since that was the part she had made a change too.

"You alright lass?" Ralof asked coming up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Misaki nodded and he swivelled his head to the cages on their right. "Poor devil" he said gesturing to the dead mage in the cage. With that he turned to the rest of the group "Alright, thankfully most of us have made it out alive. Gather all the supplies you can before we head out."

He turned to Misaki again "Here are some lockpicks, see if you can get that gold from the cage, the man won't be needing it no more."

Misaki received the lockpicks and headed to the cage slightly nervous. There had been a bug in the difficulty of this lock even though it was a novice lock. She had made a fix and it had passed most of her tests, but she needed to check how it would react in the sequence of the game itself. Misaki took a breath before leaning down and pulling out the lockpicks and getting to work. Her first pic broke but she had figured out where the lock would open and she moved her pick to that point before turning the lock. The lock slid open smoothly and she grinned happily at her success.

Her code had worked and had fixed the bug that stopped this lock from being at the difficulty it should have been. She stood up and quickly saved her game before logging out. She opened her eyes to the inside of her helmet and she could see a head with blonde hair leaning over her as she looked up.

* * *

_**K its not really a cliff hanger, sort of but not realllyy... right? **_

_**Oh whatever it is I'd better get the next one ready for tomorrow. Hope you guys liked it. No worries Misaki is mainly gonna be staying in the game world only when she needs to interact with Takumi will she be in the real world. **_

_**Dunno how exactly I want this to end but its probably gonna be pretty long. If anyone of you have played Skyrim, there's a lot to it, and I'm moving pretty slow. So I'll see how I progress through it and mix it up a bit so its not just following her movement throughout the map, which can be really tedious, trust me I've played skyrim 4 times, i know. **_

_**Either way, hope you liked it. **_

_**Peace Out. **_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


End file.
